


Sappy Memories

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Series: 14 Days of Valentines [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 14 Days of Valentine, F/F, Fluff, Memories, other members of the superfriends are mentioned in passing, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: In an attempt to make plans for Valentine's Day, Kara and Lena reminisce about times that one of them screwed up.





	Sappy Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’m warning you - nothing sappy.” “Is that a joke… because last year when I made you breakfast in bed you spilled the maple syrup.”

The two women were sitting in Lena’s office eating lunch and chatting. Their discussion turned to possible Valentine’s Day plans, as their first Valentine’s Day together last year had turned out to be a bit of a mess.

Lena threateningly pointed a fry at Kara, “I’m warning you - nothing sappy.”

Kara snorted in response, “Is that a joke? Because last year when I made you breakfast in bed, you spilled the maple syrup.”

“I spilled it?” Lena let out a laugh, “You’re the one who decided to jump onto the bed not two seconds after setting down the tray.”

Taking a bite out of her burger and chewing thoughtfully, Kara swallowed and responded, “At least it wasn’t like when you tried to cook for our six month anniversary.”

Lena scoffed even as she felt her face warm at the memory. They had gone to the National City Art Museum where they were showing a collection of night landscapes and space photography. With the two of them rarely being able to have a whole day uninterrupted, Lena decided to take advantage and cook them chicken alfredo once they returned to Kara’s apartment for the night. Only she may have gotten  _ a little _ distracted and accidentally burnt the chicken and overcooked the pasta. The alfredo sauce turned out fine, but it didn’t stop Kara from laughing about it. Even all this time later, she still brought it up on occasion.

“You still ate it,” Lena pointed out.

Kara just smiled and said she’d eat just about anything Lena made her, overcooked or not. The two fell back into tossing ideas around, trying to come up with an idea that wouldn’t be overrun by other couples trying to have their own special night. Some theaters in the area were having special deals for Valentine’s Day. The museum had a collection called  _ Love Through The Ages _ . The beach would be pretty populated despite the cooler weather. Most restaurants had been booked up last month. They could do a couple’s game night with Alex and Sam, Brainy and Nia, and James and Lucy.

“Remember when you accidentally shattered my glass table at game night?”

It was Kara’s turn for her face to turn red, shoving her it into her hands. “Please don’t remind me. I still feel awful about it.”

Lena just laughed, “You were so excited that you won at Uno. In actuality, I think everyone else won that night.”

To Kara’s credit, they all had been drinking that night, herself even joining in on the fun with a bit of alien alcohol. The game been going on for over an hour; back and forth, people yelling but not  _ actually _ angry, and a whole lot of swearing. Promises were made between couples to make up for a +4 or a skip, often being played with a timid smile (or, in Alex’s case, a large smirk followed by a loud ‘get fucked!’ regardless of who it was). That’s why when Kara played her last card, she slammed it onto the table. With her being slightly intoxicated, she used more force than normal, causing the glass table to shatter, dropping the card, drinks, and phones to the floor. Kara just sat there, hand still hovering over where the table had been, with her mouth slightly agape in shock. Everyone else shot back in the seats, and after a few moments of stunned silence, everyone began dying of laughter, shaking off glass that had landed in their laps. They spent the rest of the night cleaning up the glass and making jokes at Kara’s expense, but they were all in good fun.

“At least now we know to play on wood tables. It would be easier to clean up than the broken glass.” Lena spoke in a lilted voice, obviously still trying to poke a little fun at Kara.

Kara just huffed, pulling her face out of her hands. Upon seeing her girlfriend’s face, Lena just laughed. She leaned in and wiped some ketchup off of Kara’s cheek that had transferred from her hands.

“Who knew you such a messy eater?” Lena kissed the spot where the ketchup had been, leaving behind a faint red lipstick mark, sparking another memory.

“Remember when I went to a board meeting with lipstick stains on my collar?”

They both laughed, “I remember you ranting to me after about how the board members couldn’t keep their eyes on your presentation: they were either on your chest or shoved into their folders. I told you that their eyes were probably just on a different presentation of yours.”

Lena absentmindedly fiddled with her collar, “I had no idea what you had meant by that until I saw you blushing. Then I remembered that I had been running late that morning due to  _ someone  _ getting handsy. I had completely forgotten about it until you mentioned it.” She popped another fry into her mouth, “I guess we both screwed that one up, huh?”

Nodding, Kara returned to her burger. She thought about the past year and a half or so they’d been together. Their first date hadn’t gone to plan at all, but everything turned out alright. She guessed that was setting them up for their whole relationship: things may not go as planned, but everything would be alright in the end.

Lena hadn’t known the Kara was Supergirl when they first started dating. The friend group had gone out drinking and Lena was tentative about going. Yes, she was dating Kara, but Lena knew Kara’s friends were still wary of her. Everyone had been drinking, putting them all in good spirits, even Lena who had been nothing but a bundle of nerves walking into the place. It was just past midnight when Kara took Lena home, seeing that she was swaying on her feet. After making sure that Lena wasn’t going to get sick, she placed a glass of water and painkillers on her bedside table. As Kara was about to leave the bedroom, Lena called out to her, asking if she would spend the night. Kara obliged, stripping down to a sleep shirt of Lena’s and her underwear, and climbed into bed.

When she woke up the next morning, Lena was in the kitchen making breakfast. Kara wandered in, wrapping her arms around Lena and rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder, telling her ‘good morning’ in the process. Lena had tensed up for a moment, but forced herself to relax and continued cooking the eggs. She ask Kara if she could get out some plates and glasses for breakfast and by the time Kara had finished pouring them orange juice, Lena was depositing scrambled eggs onto the plates. They sat at the table, eating as Kara asked how Lena was feeling.

Lena said that she just had a slight headache, but did admit that she woke up in the middle of the night and got sick. Kara made a sad face at that, telling Lena that she should have woken her up. Suddenly, Lena became quite interested in her eggs. A few moments passed, and before Kara could ask Lena if there was anything she wanted to do that day, Lena spoke up. She said that when she returned to the bedroom, she noticed that Kara was floating several feet above the bed, still completely asleep. She said that’s when everything sort of clicked for her. The seemingly random and abrupt disappearances, why Supergirl would only interview with Kara, her often windswept and sudden appearances, as well as her larger-than-normal appetite. 

Kara’s blood ran cold. She had been meaning to tell Lena, but there had never been an opportune moment. They had only been dating for a few weeks, so Lena certainly wouldn’t be furious with her. Hopefully she wouldn’t break up with her because of this.

She asked Lena if she was angry with her. Lena admitted that, yes, at first she was. But as she laid there in the bed, trying to go back to sleep, she thought about it. She understood why Kara would keep it a secret. She understood that it was dangerous for too many people to know Supergirl’s identity. She understood the reservations held against her name. The more she thought about it, Lena said, the more the anger burned away.

Kara asked if she was going to break up with her. Lena just laughed and said that if Kara wanted to get rid of her, she’d have to try harder.

The memory sat in the forefront of Kara’s mind as she finished off her burger. She looked at Lena, checking her phone as she ate her fries, reading off some more ideas for Valentine’s Day. The midday sunlight was filling Lena’s office, illuminating Lena’s face in a soft rimlight. It softened her face, and if Kara placed her in a hoodie and jeans instead of the pencil skirt and blouse Lena wore, she’d be convinced that Lena was just your average twenty-four year old, trying to make plans for Valentine’s Day. Certainly not the CEO of a worldwide corporation.

Having not gotten a response to any of the ideas she’d read off, Lena looked up to see Kara looking at her with a small, soft smile.

“I love you.”

Lena was surprised by the soft words the fell from Kara’s lips. Kara didn’t seem to realize she had even said them until Lena leaned in and kissed her. It was soft, both of them smiling into it, hands meeting in the middle and fingers intertwining. Lena pulled back after a few moments, resting her head against Kara’s.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, they end up spending the evening relaxing and having a romantic movie night with their friends.
> 
> Also, the reason why Kara was floating while sleeping was because she was anxious about Lena being very drunk as well as her not knowing about the super secret. There wasn't a good way to work that into the story, but I figured I would still clarify that here.
> 
> Also also, the story of the glass table breaking actually did happen to my uncle. My family was playing a very competitive card game and when he played the winning card, he slammed it down on the glass table with enough force that it broke.
> 
> thenameisz.tumblr.com


End file.
